Fairy tale
by Ma0rie
Summary: Plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, à entendre ce chant si intriguant, et qu'elle est le secret qui se cache derrière ce chant?


Fairy tale.

Un jeune homme arpentait les rues calme et sombre, depuis quelques temps, ce dernier n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était l'origine de son mal. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que, chaque nuit, lorsqu'il marchait seul dans son petit village natale, une douce voix retentissait. Le tirant de sa torpeur.  
Envoûtante.  
Attirante.  
L'homme n'en revenait pas. Elle était claire, douce et forte à la fois. Séductrice et tentatrice. Elle respirait la joie de vivre.  
Alors, ce soir là, Jellal décida de la suivre, dans l'espoir de rencontrer la chanteuse.  
Il marcha en direction du son pendant des heures, crapahutant dans les bois, déchirant son jean et son t-shirt, s'écorchant les bras et se couvrant de boues, mais il n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la rencontrer. Lorsque enfin, arriver dans une immense clairière baignée par la lumière de la lune, bordé d'arbres, et se mouvant avec grâce et fluidité, une centaine de luciole, montant, descendant, virevoltant.  
Tout ça donnaient à la scène une dimension féerique. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui captiva le plus le jeune homme. Non, ce qui attirait toute son attention c'était la jeune femme qui dansait près du petit cours d'eau qui passait au centre de la prairie.  
C'est elle qui chantait.  
Sa voix était mélodieuse. Comme un sort, elle l'attirait. Il avança alors, sortant du couvert des arbres, et, lentement, prenant tout son temps pour pouvoir l'écouter et la voir danser, il marcha vers elle.  
Un pas. Puis deux.  
Plus il s'approchait, plus le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, s'agrandissait.  
Soudain, il se figea lorsque, toujours prise dans sa danse elle se tourna vers lui.  
Il fut d'abord frustré de ne plus l'entendre chanter, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il observa.  
Elle était splendide, fut la seule pensée que son esprit parvint à prononcer.  
Elle avait de long cheveux blond comme les étoiles qui brillait sous la lune, de grands yeux brun, semblable à deux dravite tourmaline qui était encore plus attractif que ne l'était sa voix.  
Sa peau de pêche avait, sous la lumière blanche de la lune, une opalescence qui le fascinait.  
Il baissa les yeux sur le corps parfait de la femme face à lui et rougit presque en remarquant qu'elle ne portait qu'une légère robe blanche qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses attribut.  
Lorsqu'il revint à son doux visage il fut surpris d'y trouver un tendre sourire. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et leva la main vers lui, comme pour le toucher alors que trois bon mètre les séparaient encore. Mais, ce qui fascinait le plus le jeune homme c'était cette lueur d'amour et de dévotion qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
Puis elle fronça les sourcils, se redressa et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ça fait des années que je t'attends Jellal ! Fit-elle la voix emplit de reproche.

-Je... Quoi ? Mais... Je.. Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux de la jeune femme, et, à la plus grande surprise de l'homme son cœur se serra à cette vue. La jeune femme s'approcha de Jellal, effleura tendrement le bras nu du jeune homme et repris :

-Ça, ce n'est pas important. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement plus mais moi, fit-elle en se désignant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je m'appelle Lucy.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'en souvenir ? Grogna-t-il à l'attention de son interlocutrice.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'un éclat de rire traversa ses lèvres. Il sursauta lorsque se son se répercuta à ses oreilles. Il connaissait ce rire cristallin qui transpirait la joie de vivre et la malice.

-Et puis, qui êtes-vous ? Reprit-il pour tenter de garder une contenance.

Un autre éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et une autre douleur dans la poitrine de l'homme. Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui et passa ses mains dans la chevelure bleu de Jellal. Cette sensation déclencha une vague de frisson qui le traversèrent de la tête au pieds. Le sourire de Lucy s'élargit encore et, doucement, ses fins doigts descendirent pour retracer les contours du tatouage rouge qu'il arborait.  
Il ferma les yeux sous le touché de la jeune femme. La sensation de ses mains sur son visage ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois, ne se donnant plus la peine de la vouvoyer.

-Je t'appartiens, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il eu un mouvement de recule. Pourquoi diable cette femme lui faisait-elle de telle déclaration ? Et pourquoi il se sentait irrévocablement attirer par elle ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur ses frêles épaules.

-Qui est-tu ? Répéta-t-il encore, la voix dur et le ton tranchant.

Elle inclina encore la tête vers le bas et ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lui faisait mal.

-Tu ne vas très certainement pas me croire mais je... Je suis une.. Elle inspira profondément, se donnant ainsi un peu de courage et de contenance, je suis une... Une fée. Termina-t-elle.

Elle releva timidement la tête pour observer la réaction de son interlocuteur et elle rougit violemment lorsque ce dernier explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre.

-Jellal c'est la vérité ! Marmonna-t-elle.

Il essuya une larme que son hilarité avait provoqué et la fixa ensuite.

-Non, les fées n'existent pas, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Lucy darda son regard au sien et s'approcha de lui, elle posa une main sur son torse et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix envoûtante :

-Si j'arrive à te convaincre qu'elles existent, tu écouteras mon histoire jusqu'à la fin ?

Il plissa les yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches de Lucy avec la ferme attention de la repousser, enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait, parce qu'à la place, il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Si tu y arrives, mais j'en doute, promit-il.

Elle sourit, déposa un très léger baiser sur sa joue et se recula. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du centre de la clairière. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel, et entama un léger chant. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Si pour toi être une fée signifie bien chanter tu-

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, il se figea d'un coup. Les étoiles tombaient du ciel. Non pas comme une pluies d'étoiles filante banale, elles tombaient comme l'eau tombe du ciel lorsqu'il pleut.  
Il leva une main, paume vers le haut et regarda une petite étoile, brillante et chaude se déposer au centre de sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et il se mit à rire, de joie, d'émerveillement, et de nervosité aussi. Puis il leva les yeux vers Lucy, elle s'était approchée de lui un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Bon d'accord, vous existez, fut-il obliger de reconnaître.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui attrapa les mains pour se diriger vers le petit ruisseau et s'asseoir près de l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement.  
Jellal pris place à ses côté et resserra ses mains sur les sienne.

-Tu es comme toi aussi, commença-t-elle de but-en-blanc-, tu es une fée. Je maîtrise les étoiles et toi les planètes. Tu es très puissant, continua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il avait pâlit sous l'information. Lui, une fée ? Il avait envie de rire pour s'en aller. Mais quand il esquissa un geste pour se lever elle réaffirma sa prise sur sa main.

-Tu dois écouter jusqu'au bout ! Grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Et il arrêta de bouger. Aussi simplement que ça. Mais le ton qu'avait employée la jeune femme lui avait évoqué des souvenirs lointain.

-Tu es une fée mais pas seulement... Si c'est moi qui suis venue te chercher c'est parce que nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre. Pas comme des âmes sœurs, fit-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, c'est bien plus puissant que ça, tu es une partie de moi et je suis une partie de toi. Nous avons un lien qui nous unis pour l'éternité. Quoi qu'il advienne.

Jellal fronça les sourcils et se leva prestement. Il s'éloigna de la blonde et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Tu mens, cria-t-il ! Je ne te connais pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Continua-t-il en agitant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Et comment peut-on être lié pour l'éternité ? Hein ? J'ai vingts ans ! Je suis en fac d'éco, et là, je suis en vacances ! J'ai eu une enfance, j'ai des souvenirs et-

-Tu recommences Jellal, se contenta-t-elle de dire alors qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite et parlait de plus en plus fort. Quand tu t'énerves tu marche et tu dis des choses qui n'ont ni queue, ni tête.

Il stoppa sa marche et la fixa.

-Tu mens, dit-il encore.

Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Non Jellal. Je ne mens pas et au fond de toi tu le sait.

Il s'approcha à son tour et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi je ne me rappel pas de toi, ni du fait que je sois une fée ? Demanda-t-il la mâchoire serré sous l'effet de la colère qui commençait à le gagner.

-Il y a deux cents ans de ça, alors que nous et nos amis, nous combattions un sorcier très puissant, pendant la bataille nous avons été séparés, les yeux de la jeunes femmes commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes au souvenir de cette nuit et instinctivement le jeune homme tendis les bras vers elle avant de se raviser.

-Tu... D'après Grey, quand tu ne m'a plus vu tu t'ai mis à paniquer, et à me chercher, c'est la que tu as été blessé... Je l'ai senti, elle ria nerveusement en se frottant les bras, j'ai eu si mal... Alors je me suis précipité jusqu'à toi.. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Tu es mort quelques minutes plus tard, dans mes bras.. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, nos âmes sont immortels, elle secoua la tête d'un air abattue et reprit, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

-Attendre quoi ? Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

-Que tu sois près, dit-elle simplement, arrachant un ricanement au bleu.

-Tu mens, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un pas vers lui, il recula immédiatement plus méfiant que jamais.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé d'où venait ce tatouage ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, et trop absorber par ses pensée il ne remarqua pas que Lucy s'était approchée de lui et, lorsqu'il sentit une légère caresse sur son bras il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme blonde. Son regard s'accrocha au sien, effaçant le monde qui les entouraient. Il caressa doucement la joue de la blonde avant d'enrouler son poing dans ses longues mèches. Il eu la sensation que ce geste était familier, et la décharge électrique qui le traversa le poussa littéralement à fondre sur les lèvres de Lucy, à l'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait. A cette instant, alors que sa langue rencontrer la sienne il se sentit entier pour la première fois et au lieu d'approfondir le baiser il l'a repoussa et fit volte-face.  
Lucy tomba à genoux sur le sol, en pleur alors que sa moitié s'en allait.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblait affreusement pour Jellal. Et puis Lucy ne quittait pas ses pensée. Elle l'obsédait littéralement.  
Il l'entendait chanter tout le temps et il était d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était le fruit de son imagination.  
Après presque un mois, alors qu'il en avait clairement marre de tourner et retourner dans son lit il se leva et se dirigea vers la clairière. Peut être qu'il y verrait plus claire ensuite.  
Lorsqu'il l'atteignit son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, contrairement à la dernière fois, tout était terne. Rien ne brillait. Et personne ne chantait. Elle n'était pas là.  
Il ferma les yeux et alla s'asseoir près du ruisseau.  
Il regarda l'eau s'écoulait lentement, sans bruit. Il s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe et fixa les étoiles. Il connaissait d'instinct chaque constellations.  
Il leva la main au ciel, et, il déclencha la même pluie d'étoiles que celle de Lucy. Il se redressa et regarda sa main comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. C'est alors qu'une cascade de souvenir lui revinrent en tête.  
La première fois qu'il avait rencontrer Lucy au commencement du monde, leurs amis, leurs complicité, les batailles qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Il se souvint aussi qu'il l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son propre sang après le saccage de Carthage par les romains. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, la solitude qui l'avait accompagné pendant les centaines d'années où il avait dû attendre son retour, la joie qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, plus belle et souriante que jamais.  
Elle s'était immédiatement souvenue de lui et s'était mis à pleurer tout son soûl dans ses bras.  
Puis il se rappela la bataille. La panique qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait perdu de vu. Comme à Carthage. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre encore, alors il l'avait chercher ignorant tout autour de lui, ne se concentrant que sur le liens qui les unissait plus qu'étroitement. Puis le douleur lorsque leur ennemi lui avait perforé l'estomac. Sa panique à elle lorsqu'elle avait senti sa douleur et l'anéantissement qui avait empli ses grands yeux brun lorsqu'il lui avait murmurer que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la sert à nouveau contre lui, que, quoi qu'il arrive elle était la seule qu'il n'aimerait jamais.  
Il releva la tête. Il lui avait fait du mal en la repoussant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'a trouve. Qu'il se mette à genoux et la supplie d'oublier son stupide comportement.  
Il se leva, se tourna près à partir à sa recherche mais se figea lorsqu'il l'a vit. Elle n'était pas très loin de lui, les joues baignés de larmes alors qu'elle triturait la manche de son gilet. De profond cerne s'étalait sous ses yeux et ses traits était tirés.  
Il eut envie de s'arracher les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout ça devait être sa faute. Il grogna et s'approcha d'elle, l'attira violemment dans ses bras et caressa ses long et doux cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement.  
Il se rappelai maintenant à quel point il aimait ses cheveux. Il les trouvait toujours incroyablement doux et soyeux.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, désolé, désolé. Je suis un imbécile, un trou du cul qui ne te mérite absolument pas, se fustigea-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien trop occupé à le serrer contre elle, à le retrouver.

-Tu m'entends, je suis sincèrement désolé, recommença-t-il en levant son visage vers le sien, et je t'aime. Et même si je ne me souvenais plus de toi tu m'as manqué. Ta présence m'a manqué. Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Lucy leva un peu plus les yeux vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.  
Elle était heureuse elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Elle pouvait enfin le serré contre elle.

-Ne me laisse plus, fit-elle la voix encore tremblante.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son dos de bas en haut. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent il plongea immédiatement dans son cou.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser.

Il l'embrassa tout en adressant une prière muette au ciel pour ne plus être séparer de sa moitié.

Cet OS peut paraître un peu cul-cul, mais il est très différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, vos avis?


End file.
